


there is no number (#4)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: wore the same costume to a Halloween party au</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no number (#4)

Tyler has been called "Josh" at least twelve times.

Sighing, he adjusts the hood of his skeleton hoodie, wondering where this Josh guy is. And why they had to wear the same thing to this stupid party.

He hears someone walking up behind him and he says, "I'm not Josh," before he even sees who it is.

"I know you're not Josh," whoever it is behind him says, sounding amused. _"I'm_ Josh."

Tyler turns around to see someone wearing the same hoodie as him.

"...oh," Tyler says belatedly. "Hi. I'm Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Tyler," Josh says, sticking his hand out for a shake. Confused for a moment, Tyler shakes it.

"So, Tyler," Josh says, leaning against the wall that Tyler's leaning on, "how do I know you're not actually me?"

Tyler blinks. "...what?"

"Maybe we switched bodies," Josh suggests, "and we just don't know it."

"...that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Tyler says decisively.

Josh throws his head back and laughs. "Prove it, then," he says, reaching up to where the zipper of his hoodie is. "Let's unzip our hoodies on a count of three. One, two, three!"

Tyler does it for some reason. He's not really sure why.

And oh man oh man, Josh is _cute._ Tyler can feel himself blushing, and he wants to zip his hoodie back up, except he's frozen staring at Josh's adorable face.

Frick.

"Do I have something on my face?" Josh asks, sounding concerned.

"Wha- what? No, no, don't worry," Tyler assures him. "Um." He takes a deep breath. "You're just really cute."

Josh beams at him. "Come on," he says, gesturing out to the party before zipping his hoodie back up. "Let's go confuse people."

He grabs Tyler's hand, and Tyler follows him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished the Halloween fic! It's not edited yet, but it's 31k words!
> 
> Also I can write other things now!
> 
> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask). Or invent your own!


End file.
